Mag's Greatest Disgrace
by TackyYellowPants
Summary: Blind Mag tried to hide her greatest disgrace. But when she dies she can't hide it anymore.


Mag's greatest disgrace.

~Chapter 1:Explanation~

Y_ou know Blind Mag right? Well shes my mother. She would never tell anyone. I was/am her greatest disgrace. She hid me from the world. All she cared about was her eyes and that bitch Shilo Wallace! That's all she would talk about..."Shilo this,Shilo that." It pissed me off! But now shes dead and Shilo is gone but no one still knows who I am._

I walked outside my small apartment. _ Yes apartment,I moved out of my mom's big mansion when I was 18. I'm 19 now._ I walked down my steps and people walking stopped and stared._ No surprise... I look a bit like my mother when she was younger...A bit! I walked down the street,ignoring everyone around me. I walked by this alley and heard a_

"psst"

I looked over and saw my good friend Graverobber.

"Graverobber!" I whispered loudly.

"Come here Hells."

_ You see that's just my nick name...My real name is Hellena. hate it honestly._

I walked over to Graverobber,who was hidden in the shadows,and said

"I don't want any glow right now. Besides if I wanted to I would have changed myself already."

"No not that,I heard the Largo kids are looking for ya. Better watch out,they might keep you like the did your mother."

I looked at him for a while and replied

"I'd love to see them try to even touch me. I have enough anger I could murder an entire village and still have some to find little Miss Shilo and kill her too!"

Graverobber looked shocked then a voice behind us made his face got from shock to utter disgust.

"GRAVEROBBER! I NEED MY HIT!"

_It was Amber Sweet...Perfect..._

Graverobber smiled and then turned around.

"Hey Amber,Got what you want right here!"

He said holding up a little glass vial of Zydrate. He put it in a gun and Amber looked over at me and smiled her sicking sweet smile.

"Hellena Defoe! What a surprise. You know you look just like your mother...Can you sing?"

She said still smiling.

"I can. But I don't sing for other people!"

"Hellena,Hellena! Why won't you sing? You could become a star,a...an...Opera Singer!"

She stared singing.

"I don't sing for anyone! I sing for my enjoyment! You can never make me sing for GenCo! I will not end up like my mother"

I sang even louder.

"You can make millons! Might I add you sound better than your mother. Come Hellena. You will bigger than the world itself. You can escape your mother's fate,only if you don't become a traitor."

Amber sang back.

"I-I...Fine! I will! But I have nothing to replace or fix..Maybe my face..."

I sang.

Amber smiled.

"That was wise Hellena...And what? Are you tired of looking like your dear ole mother,GenCo can fix that in a heartbeat!"

She said,instead of sang.

Graverobber just stood there shocked at all that was going down.

"Graverobber you're going to need TWO vials of Zydrate. Miss Defoe is going to need surgery."

Amber said smiling widely.

"Nevermind! I want don't want to change myself..."

I said looking away.

"Thats okay...You're going to be even better!"

She said. And then she leaned against a wall and slightly spread her legs and Graverobber shot the zydrate into her system. When that was all done a limo pulled up and the a window rolled down and The eldest and angriest Largo,Luigi stuck his head out the window.

"Looks like you found the little bitch before us!"

He said angerly and then another window rolled down.

"Oh what-a a bella. Too bad didn't-a find her first."

Pavi Largo said his face permanently smiling.

I gulped.

"Well I found her first and now she's a GenCo employee!"

Amber said practically yelling at her brothers while walking towards the limo. She opened the nearest door and then waited.

"Well you coming?"

She yelled at me and I walked calmly to the door then slightly waved bye to Graverobber.

_"What did she get herself into?"_

Graverobber thought to himself.

When in the limo I was forced to sit next to Pavi and Luigi...

_...Great..._

They were being...Well themselves...Pavi was looking at himself at EVERY angle in his hand mirror while Luigi was admiring his beloved knife. Pavi looked over at me and started touching my face.

"Bella..Are you going to-a get a new face?"

He asked and I shook my head no.

"Ah..Too bad-a..I could have-a new face."

Pavi said with his permanent smile,but I know if he didn't have to wear that mask..He would have a disappointed look on his face..

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Luigi said while still looking at his knife.

"No! I will talk how much I want..WhenEVER I want."

I said and Luigi put his knife to my neck in one move.

"Don't make me kill you."

He said and I laughed and pushed his hand away.

"Luigi you don't scare me."

I said and looked behind me at Amber..She was off in her own little world.

Pavi slightly chuckled.

"Look-a brother...She is angry and beautiful...Ahaha we might have to share her."

Pavi said and I glared at him.

"We're here..."

The Limo driver said and Amber got out then Pavi and Luigi leaving me left in the limo. I took a deep breath and got out of the limo and gazed upon Largo Manor.

"There goes my life..."

I said silently to myself and followed the Largo siblings into the Manor


End file.
